Little Monster and Hubby
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Reid isn't as clueless as we think he is..."Hmmm...well, guess where I am? Outside of Garcia's window, casually watching you come close to having an orgasm in your panties. Nice try, though. I admit, the whole thing was quite cliché. Anyway, I'm going back home. We have a lot of stuff to move tomorrow, hmmmm? And, Spencerrrrr is leaving the building." Dirty talk, cursing


"Okay, guys, one at a time," Emily says slowly."I'm not quite drunk enough yet so I need a little time." JJ and Garcia insisted that they have a game of one zillion questions the night before Emily moves in with Reid.

Penelope squeals,"I go first! Alright, alright...hm...do you guys have pet names for each other?"

Prentiss immediately flushes."JJ, what do you want to know?"

"Your pet names," JJ laughs.

"Well, um..." Prentiss starts, chuckling nervously. She takes a long drink from her glass."We don't. Except for, uh...that doesn't count."

"Honey bun?" Garcia says quickly.

JJ shakes her head,"Cupcake."

"Sugar pie."

"Cookie monster-"

Prentiss jumps in,"One of those was close."

"..._Ooooooh!_ You're his little monster, aren't you? I saw your name in his phone!" Garcia squeals.

JJ nods,"Yeah, and in your phone he's-"

"No!" Prentiss shrieks."Don't say it!"

Garcia's jaw drops."JJ, spill it!"

JJ turns to Prentiss,"I'm sure hubby wouldn't mind..."

Prentiss couldn't stop herself from laughing."Let's move on."

"'I love you so much, my little monster'," Garcia cooes.

JJ swoons,"'I love you too, hubby'!"

"Okaaaay, let's move on!" Prentiss hisses. JJ and Garcia smirk.

JJ grins,"Easy question. Is it a turn-on or a turn-off that he's...y'know...awkward?"

"The funny thing is," Emily laughs,"He's not. You guys act like he'll be a virgin forever."

"Then why does my Chocolate Thunder always tease him...?" Garcia murmurs.

Prentiss takes another gulp of wine, then pours another glass. Prentiss reminisces for a bit, then begins to tell her story...

_"It seems like her breasts were badly abused," Reid muses."They're welted; looks like it's from a belt."_

_Morgan stares at Reid in mock awe."You didn't faint at the sign of breasts? Man, Reid, you're movin' on up!"_

_Prentiss hated to be in a room with those two. Morgan was consistently making a smart comment that Reid did his very best to ignore. Reid rolls his eyes and continues examining the body. Morgan remarks,"She might not've had time to cut the grass before she got killed; need me to look?"_

_"Morgan, shut the fuck up," Prentiss says, tired of Morgan's voice."Be professional, will you?"_

_"Me? You're telling me to be professional? Excuse me, Ms. Fuck-My-Coworkers. You're boyfriend is staring at breasts like it doesn't matter, probably cause he's only seen his momma's," Morgan chuckles. Prentiss knew it was good-natured, but Morgan didn't know where to take that, apparently._

_"Guys," Reid exclaims."There's a marking underneath each of her breasts."_

_Prentiss mentally prays for Reid to stop. He was making it worse on himself."Woah-ho, Reid. Calm yourself down. Prentiss, I think there's a little job you need to take care of." Morgan nods towards Reid's pants._

_Emily growls,"We have enough here. Reid, call Hotch."_

_xXxXx_

_"I can't believe that." Reid whines."Why would he say something like that?"_

_Prentiss adjusts herself on Reid's lap. She loved taking a bath with him."Oh, that's just Morgan. Now come over here and kiss me, hm?"_

_They both lean forward, letting their tongues dance with each other. Reid drags his lips from hers to her neck."You're right. And who needs anybody else's breasts when I have yours, right?"_

_Emily laughs, a breathless one. He grabs her left breast and rolls the nipple in between his fingers. He moves his neck to suck the other. She tosses her head back. She was happy they were in the middle of the tub; otherwise, her head would've hit the faucet._

_He drags his hand from her left breast to..._

"Okay, guys," Prentiss sighs."You've heard enough. Next question!"

Both of her friends groan in irritation. Garcia pipes up,"Are you willing to share?"

"No," Prentiss snorts."That's the most illogical question I've ever heard. You guys have been here longer, and have never given him a second glance. Now _I _have him and it's a free-for-all. _Oops_."

"B-but!" Garcia whimpers."I can take him on Wednesdays, and you can have all the other days."

JJ was sitting silently the whole time. Prentiss, now full-out drunk, says,"Somethin' on your mind, babe?"

"Call him," JJ squeals suddenly,"So we can have fake phone sex."

"That's sort of cruel...he really didn't even wanna be in the house by himself tonight..." Prentiss says uneasily. She was team Reid from the get-go, and she was sure this wasn't supporter worthy.

"You don't even have to do anything," Garcia squeaks."Just say 'oooh baby I'm so horny' and make a whole bunch of moaning noises."

Prentiss, still reluctant, grabs her phone and dials the number.

xXxXx

"Heeeello?" Reid chirps. Emily bites her lip, and her coworkers nod.

"Hey, baby," Prentiss purrs."I wanted to know..."

He hums in question.

"Are you as horny as I am right now?" She cooes.

"Oooh, so that's why my little monster called. She wants to play?"

Prentiss says in her most seductive, sultry voice,"I want your cock inside of me."

JJ and Garcia go nuts, trying their hardest to be quiet. They were grinning like fools. Their jaws drop when Reid says in a low voice,"You want me to bend you over the table, fuck you from behind?"

"Mm, yeah, tell me more...pull your pants off...stroke your cock till it's nice and hard for me," Prentiss pants. She was actually getting wet over this.

"What would you say..." he chuckles,"If I told you I was already hard? Ooh, fuck, there's come leaking from the tip..."

"God, I wanna suck you," she moans. She...actually did want to."I'm _dripping wet _for you, baby."

Reid growls,"Oh, fuck, you've got me so hard, Emily. You're such a bad girl, you know that?"

JJ holds a hand out and swings the hand to the other. Prentiss immediately shakes her head no, and JJ nods yes. Prentiss blows air into her cheeks, then says,"I guess you're gonna have to spank me, then..."

"Ooh, yeah. Nice and hard, right on your ass. Beg me, Emily. Beg me for it," he whispers hoarsely. He was moaning lightly. JJ was _pink,_ and Garcia was desperately trying to get the phone and get her share.

"I want you to slide your fingers into my wet pussy," she says, clutching the armrest of the chair with a death grip. Garcia and JJ didn't notice."And lick me, Spencer. I want you to lick me all over...but there's one place I want you the most..."

"Hmmm...well, guess where I am? Outside of Garcia's window, casually watching you come close to having an orgasm in your panties. Nice try, though. I admit, the whole thing was quite cliché. Anyway, I'm going back home. We have a lot of stuff to move tomorrow, hmmmm? And, Spencerrrrr is leaving the building."

Prentiss had dropped the phone and ran to the windows. Reid gives a goodbye wave, then tromps back to his car.

He barely made it inside before he burst into a fit of laughter.


End file.
